T'apprécier
by Sandou
Summary: Ino pense. Elle sais qu'elle le déteste, et c'est pour cette raison là qu'elle l'aime. Mon premier SasuIno.


**Auteur** : Sandou (Pour ceux qui me connaissent : « Avec Sandou c'est moi qui fait tout » thème de Kandoo... pour ceux qui me connaissent, évitez de l'ébruiter... Je parle à tous les anciens 306 et aux nouveaux 301 TT).  
**Titre** : T'apprécier  
**Genre** : Romance  
**Rating** : K (Fanfiction . net) -- Général (Fanfic-fr) -- Tout public (Mon bloug :D)  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, à part les flagrantes fautes de conjugaison, de liaison, de grammaire, d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de…  
**Paring** : SasuIno O3O !

**« Aaah, me voici avec mon tout premier SasukeIno, comme quoi, l'inspiration m'est vite venue 3. Donc, je savais pas comment faire pour la mise en place, mais j'ai vite trouvé. Sinon, je trouve ma fanfic' un peu sombre, je l'avoue T-T, mais j'aime bien, c'est court, clair et j'aime (L)…  
Gow ! »**

Hey, Sasuke ! Je déteste tout de toi !

Je déteste la façon que tu as de ne jamais sourire à personne. Je déteste la façon que tu as de lancer des regards haineux aux gens, quand tu es furieux. Je déteste vraiment ce sourire satisfait de connaissance sur ton visage si élégant. Je déteste ton arrogance et la façon que tu as de sous-estimer tout le monde. Je déteste le fait que tu ais plus d'admirateurs que moi. Je déteste le fait que tu sois ANBU et pas moi. Je déteste le fait que tu aies quitté notre village. Je déteste le fait que tu continues toutes ces missions de rang S si dangereuses qui ne me laisse pas rester avec toi. Je déteste le fait qu'à chaque fois que tu fais un cauchemar, tu ne me laisses pas te serrer dans mes bras pour éloigner tes craintes. Je déteste le fait que tu ne me dises jamais que tu m'aimes. Je déteste le fait que tout le monde t'aime, te juge et ait du respect pour toi ; juste parce que tu es Sasuke **Uchiha**.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?

Oh, maintenant je m'en souviens ; parce que de tout ce que je déteste, il y a quelque chose que j'aime plus encore.

Je me fiche que tu ne souries presque jamais, parce moi, je le vois, **ton sourire**. Ce sourire mou, aimant, que tu me lances quand tu crois que je dors et que je ne te vois pas. Idiot ! Je ne m'endors jamais avant toi.

Je ne me soucie plus vraiment de ces regards haineux, parce que je sais que tu ne les utiliseras jamais contre moi. Qu'importe que je crie ou que je lutte contre toi.

Je ne devrais pas détester ce sourire de savoir sur ton si beau visage. Les seules fois où je ne vois pas ces sourires, c'est quand nous luttons tous les deux, dans la chambre à coucher. Tu as toujours eu plus de résistance que moi…

Tu devrais savoir que la sous-estime est l'arme de chaque ninja. Mais je me permets de te glisser que tu ne m'as jamais sous-estimé, moi. Plus depuis la fois où j'ai menacé de partir si tu partais en mission alors qu'on devait se marier. Tu ne m'as pas cru, en fait ? Jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille vraiment pendant une semaine. Sakura m'a dit que tu avais été terrifié. Imbécile, je suis juste partie à Suna. Mais évidemment, il a fallu que je paye les conséquences de ton inquiétude ; tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole durant une semaine entière !

Ca ne me dérange pas que tu ais plus d'admirateur que moi, parce que la majorité de ceux-ci ne t'admire que pour ce que tu as fait. Il t'admire pour **ce que** **tu es** : Sasuke, le dernier du clan Uchiha. La majorité de **mes** admirateurs m'admirent juste pour **qui je suis**. Et c'est **ça** qui fait toute la différence dans notre monde.

Je déteste toujours le fait que tu sois ANBU et pas moi. Rien ne le changera. Mais je veux que tu saches combien mon cœur bat, comment mes joues rougissent de fierté quand je dis à mes amies ce que tu réalises.

Je te pardonne d'avoir trahi ton village, **notre** village, parce que je pense qu'on a tous le droit de faire nos erreurs. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait qui compte, c'est la manière dont tu répares tes erreurs qui fait toute la différence.

Par-contre, je ne comprends pas que tu continues ces missions dangereuses et que tu en reviennes toujours avec un minuscule sourire amusé sur le visage. Mais quand Hinata m'a dit qu'elle avait, par pur hasard, entendu une conversation houleuse où tu persuadais Tsunade-sama de ne pas m'envoyer sur une mission à risque, je me suis sentie rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu as toujours été si… protecteur avec moi. Tu m'as aussi fait comprendre à quel point tu tenais à moi, à quel point tu m'aimais, que tu ne voulais pas me perdre. Et je te comprends, parce que sous tes airs sûrs, se cache quelque chose que seul moi connais.

Tant pis, si tu ne me permets pas de t'embrasser pour t'éloigner de tes peurs et t'aider à lutter contre tes craintes. Puisque à la fin, tu viens toujours me voir. C'est pour ça que chaque matin, je me réveille enveloppée dans ton étreinte chaude qui me dit : _« Je ne veux pas te perdre »_. Et de cette façon, je m'accroche plus à tes bras pour te dire _« Je veux être à tes côtés pour toujours »_.

Ce n'est pas plus mal que tu ne me dises jamais que tu m'aimes. Car, pour moi, les gestes comptent plus que les paroles. Quand tu serres fort ma main et que tu regardes méchamment la personne qui me reluque, la façon que tu as de m'embrasser pour me dire bonne nuit, celle que tu as de m'enserrer le corps dans ton sommeil, me montrent plus que de simples mots ne pourraient le faire.

Personne ne sait que, quand tu pars en mission tôt le matin, tu me laisses une enveloppe rouge avec quelques mots qui me réchauffent le cœur quand je me réveille.

Personne ne sais combien je me tourne et je me retourne dans notre lit quand je ne sens pas ton corps chaud conter le mien.

Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi tu es si spécial à mes yeux, **Sasuke**. Je t'aime pour **qui tu es**, pas pour **ce** **que tu es**…

Ah oui, maintenant je sais pourquoi je t'aime…

Je t'aime car tu es **Sasuke**.

Tu es le seul homme pour qui je pleurerais, pour qui je vivrais, pour qui je rirais, pour qui je mourrais, le seul homme avec qui je partagerais mon vivant.

Car tu es **Sasuke Uchiha** et que je suis **Ino Uchiha**.

**« Aaaah, je trouve ça trop mignon comme couple 3. Bon okay, j'm'attendais pas à ça quand j'ai écris ma fiction :x.  
C'est fou le nombre de personne qui déteste Ino xD, c'est dommage je trouve --,--. Moi j'l'aime bien Ino o. En plus elle est blonde OwO **_La ferme Pongou-cha-chan xD !_**  
Bref, je viens de faire mon premier test, en mode no malaise, sur une fiction parlant de Sasuke et Ino . »**

**Reviews ? -- Commentaires ?**

**Sandou**


End file.
